


Cold Without You

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, It's Still Cute, M/M, This was supposed to be cute fluff, but sad undertones, sad fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Hawke wakes up in bed alone and goes looking for Anders.---Part of the Fluffy Holidays 2017 drabbles.





	Cold Without You

It was still night – maybe a few hours past midnight – when the chilly air of a Kirkwall winter made him shiver amongst the blankets. He sat up, messy haired and looked around – usually it wasn’t so bad. Anders wasn’t a small man and wrapped up around him was usually enough to stave off the winter chill.

He’d not expected to wake up alone when he’d fallen asleep tucked into the other mage’s chest, only vaguely aware of Anders’ fingers stroking through the messy black hair that never seemed to find a comb.

If someone had fetched his lover because of an emergency they wouldn’t have been able to do so without waking Hawke too. He wasn’t _that_ heavy a sleeper. The dog was still fast asleep on the cushion by the fireplace too – so Anders had to have been up to let Dog into the room.

He shivered again and snatched the pants discarded earlier to pull back on – he didn’t want Oriana or Sandal or Bodahn getting an eyeful of something.

Anders was in the library, hunched over the writing desk – his eyes flickering blue as Justice held him, his quill scratching across the parchment in a frantic rhythm.

“Love, come to bed, I miss you,” he said gently, hoping that the spirit’s hold was weak enough that would be enough to break its concentration.

Anders’s shoulders stiffened some but the blue fade glow didn’t diminish immediately either.

He sighed, and moved into the possessed mage’s view, cupping his cheek gently. “Anders, love, come back to me.”

The Fade-bright glow from Justice dimmed and after a moment Anders blinked at him, brows furrowed into confusion and worry – he didn’t remember getting up to write, Hawke realized, it was happening more often.

“It’s cold,” Hawke pouted exaggeratedly to draw attention away from what was being left unsaid between them. “Come back to bed, please.”

Anders smiled, reaching up to brush his fingers across Hawke’s bearded cheek, his eyes warming with affection as Hawke leaned his head into the touches like an overgrown cat. He leaned up to kiss the younger mage before nodding his agreement.

“…you know I love you, don’t you?” he murmured as the black haired apostate took his hand to lead him up the stairs and back to bed.

“Well,” Hawke flashed a grin back, “I suspected something like that when you kept agreeing to follow me around all the dark caves and sewers I could find.”

Anders tightened his grip on Hawke’s hand, and pulled him into a hug. The slightly shorter man stayed still in the hug, not quite sure what was happening except that Anders needed it at that moment.

“I love you too, Anders,” he murmured, the laughter dropping from his tone.

He kept one hand with his fingers laced with the others and the other hand gripped the front of the other mage’s robes as if he could keep the blond from pulling any further away. The arms that encircled him tightened a little more.


End file.
